


commitment

by puchuupoet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pepsi, Possessive Behavior, Undercover, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/pseuds/puchuupoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gabriel/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gabriel/"><b>spn_gabriel</b></a> kink meme for the prompt: <i>Gabriel/Sam, uniform kink</i> (originally posted <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gabriel/470607.html?thread=1880399#t1880399">here</a>).</p>
    </blockquote>





	commitment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gabriel/profile)[**spn_gabriel**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gabriel/) kink meme for the prompt: _Gabriel/Sam, uniform kink_ (originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gabriel/470607.html?thread=1880399#t1880399)).

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sam hisses at Gabriel. In a rare moment of good timing, Dean had just taken off for the john. Sam's pretty sure if he was still around, there would be yelling right now.

"Doing my job." Gabriel grins at him, that _smirk_ of his and Sam doesn't know if he'd rather hug him or slug him.

"Your job? Your job is to help us stop the apocalypse. Or are have you changed your mind?" Even seated at the counter, Sam has the height advantage. It'd be more helpful if he knew what to do with it at the moment. "When were you going to tell us you're alive?"

Gabriel ducks his head. "You manage to survive witness protection, you get bundled up in the heavy duty level of protection. Besides, this is working out pretty well." He gestures at the handcart next to him, stacked tall with plastic flats of Pepsi bottles. "More than minimum wage, even."

"You couldn't call?"

"Sam." Gabriel finally meets Sam's eyes, the smile disappearing from his face. "You would have hunted me down, blown my cover." His gaze darts around the restraunt. "Even now..."

"Come on then." Without really thinking, Sam grabs Gabriel's arm, pulling him behind him. Sam makes his way through the maze of booths and waitresses, heading towards the back of the building. As they pass a window, Sam can see Dean leaning against the Impala, phone nestled against his ear. Thank god for the little things.

"Where're we...?" Gabriel's question is cut off when Sam drags him around, pushing him up against a back wall. They're in a dark corner, a dusty pay phone the only thing keeping them company.

"You didn't. Even. Call." Sam punctuates his words with sharp gestures, fingers flying over the button and zip on Gabriel's work pants. They're made of a stiff material, still brand new from the dry cleaners. Seeing Gabe voluntarily in them, emblazoned with corporate logos, causes Sam's dick to twitch.

Gabriel groans when Sam manages to work his hand inside Gabe's boxers, fingers gripping his cock. "Remind me to call you even less now."

"Asshole." Sam presses up against him, pinning Gabe against the wall. His other hand tangles in Gabriel's hair to pull his head back. Sam ducks down to kiss Gabriel's neck, nuzzling against the smooth skin there. "Don't make me go through that again."

Gabriel seems to get it then, finally moving his arms to wrap around Sam's shoulders. He whimpers as Sam's grip tightens around his cock, and the soft sound just eggs Sam on. He moves faster, bracketing his legs around Gabriel, pinning him in place.

Sam lets go of Gabriel's hair to pull at his shirt, fingers tangling in the rough polyster material. He licks at the skin that's exposed, nipping at the collarbone.

"Seeing me bringing home the bacon makes you hot now?" Sam can hear the mocking tone in Gabriel's voice but he ignores it; instead rolls his hips against Gabriel's thigh.

"Gonna fuck you like this, next hotel we stop at." Sam nips at Gabriel's ear. "In that stupid hat you have stuffed in your back pocket. Gonna strip you down and bend you over the bed." Sam picks up the pace, harsh and fast, and Gabriel can feel a heated curl low in his belly. "Gonna make you come over this fucking uniform, break you down until you realize I've got everything you need. That you don't need this crap."

Sam suddenly slows down, right when Gabe's on the edge, and he scrabbles at Sam's arms. "Fuck, yes," Gabriel murmurs, hips jerking up, encouraging Sam to move faster. "Please."

"Gonna give you everything you ever need," Sam whispers against Gabriel's throat, picking up the pace again, and Gabe can feel his legs start to give out. "Won't even need a part-time job anymore."

Gabriel closes his eyes at that last statement, a rush of fear shooting through him. He hasn't depending on anyone like that in eons. He built his walls and secured his place in the universe and after recent events he had sworn that the only one he could depend on was himself.

"Yes," he whispers, not even aware that he's saying it until he hears the harsh noise of a zipper and Sam's hand leaving his shoulder. Sam's grip on him falters slightly, and Gabriel opens his eyes just in time to watch Sam take himself in hand. The sight alone has Gabriel coming undone, toes twisting in his brand new sneakers as he gasps and comes on Sam's stomach.

Moments later Sam's tensing, his hand shifting over to grab at Gabriel's hip, to hold him in place as Sam ruts against him. A small broken noise escapes Sam and then he's coming in short stuttering jerks against Gabriel. He drops his head to Gabriel's shoulder, shoulders heaving, and Gabe allows himself a moment to rest his cheek against Sam's head.

"This might work," he says cautiously. Sam's hand tightens on his hip, and Gabriel can feel Sam's mouth move against his skin.

"Just, keep the uniform, okay?"  



End file.
